Talk:Jarvan IV/@comment-4677525-20120516081252/@comment-94.134.200.237-20120516130005
I wont answer to every single question, more write a little wall of text with some things that i think are good and bad: First of all the QQ that i hear most, his mana costs. I dont know what the hell those people do at top but 45/65 and 55 mana for his skills (u should almost never use ur shield in a 1vs1) is pretty damn cheap. Also u dont even have to use them cause u can just smack them in the face now and then to proc ur passive. And if u rly have problems with mana then u buy a freakin philo stone and problem is solved. I do that on almost every top with mana since it gives u awesome sustain FOR FREE. It basically pays itself even when u sell it later after say 35 minutes. And Jarvan can actually upgrade it to Shurelyias and use it. Second thing is that he cant carry like GP, Riven or Olaf. Ye well u cant have EVERYTHING in one champ. He alrdy has epic CC and supportish stuff and his damage is pretty nice too without many damage items thanks to his massive steroids like his passive and his Q and E. (i just call armor shred a steroid even tho its a bit meh) Now the strong points that make him more than just viable imo. And the first is his number 1 versatility. I mean there arent many champs that can do EVERYTHING but he could do it without being too shabby. Of course jungling and solo top are his primary roles but he can go mid vs squishy mages without escapes too (Veigar, Karthus, Xerath etc). He can even support because 3 of his skills support in some way. And if u count the knockup to his Q then all his skills support the team. He can also be a replacement for an AD carry and go a bit more damage heavy if needed. So having such a vesatile champ is really helpful as u can change the way ur building him in the game and have a totally different character and the enemy is not prepared for that. Solo top he is rly strong. As i said, get a Philo and a Wriggles and maybe a Heart of Gold and that is all u need to trade with the enemy. His inbuild armor buff which is an AS buff at the same time makes him rly strong with just those simple items. On top of that he shreds their armor and males them just as squishy as a carry. So thats like 3 steroids in a 1vs1 situation. The knockup and the slow/shield is just a bonus rly. It helps when u get a gank or when ur ganking/chasing and is really strong in teamfights too. I do agree that his ult is a bit meh. That u can just flash out of it or even only tumble out of it is not so nice. But it can still be devastating when used right. U can seperate their whole team or at least their carry. And then their carry has to decide. Flash out of it to hit smth that doesnt have tons of armor or do no damage at all to Jarvan and get killed eventually. My thoughts to that... got a bit bigger wall of text than i expected.